Return to Me
by Mistress Mina
Summary: History has an odd way of repeating, destiny brings you together, memories return. Just a short thing.


Return to me  
Oh my dear I'm so lonely  
Hurry back, hurry back  
Oh my love hurry back I'm yours

Return to me  
For my heart wants you only  
Hurry home, hurry home  
Won't you please hurry home to my heart

My darling, if I hurt you I'm sorry  
Forgive me and please say you are mine

Return to me  
Please come back bella mia  
Hurry back, hurry home to my arms  
To my lips and my heart

Retorna me  
Cara mia ti amo  
Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, solo tu  
Mio cuore

Return to Me by Dean Martin

?

The lights flashed between purple, blue and green and the smoke pumped out of the smoke machine. It wasn't really the atmosphere he wanted to be in but after being dragging in here two weeks ago by a friend, it had become his new hangout; if only to watch her.

?

Like a neon sign, his silver hair flashed in the light. She knew he was there, his soul called to her; it always had, every life time, every incarnation... She remembered everything from every one of them due to her senshi powers but he hadn't had to use his magic since the silver millennium so she had to wait for him to make his move before reminding him. It had taken her 3 lifetimes before she had forgiven him but now she waited eagerly for his reappearance in her life when he walked in last week she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. He noticed her and she waited all night for him to talk to her but nothing. Now he was back for the 3rd night in a row watching her with those grey blue eyes.

?

There was something about her; like he knew her but couldn't remember meeting her, her name escaping him. She was flirting with a customer and he fought the urge to deck the guy. He had no rights, didn't know her but the urge to protect her surged up out of no where when the man touched her arm and she giggled, he smacked his fist on the table knocking over his drink not caring about it, his eyes only watching her. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she winked before sauntering over with a cloth and fresh drink. Though he didn't know how she heard it fall over the pulsing music of the club.

Her badge gave him her name, though it didn't seem to jog his memory at all; it was if it was wrong. He muttered a thankyou as her cleaned up the mess.

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the look on her face, though seeing her baby blues twinkling at him made him more confused, as if she was waiting for something.

He had to know her, she was just too familiar.

She had left his table and his steel grey eyes watched as she danced her way back across the dance floor to the bar nimbly side-stepping the guy that went to grab her ass.

He moved to smack the guy but it was as if she new his next move she turned and their eyes met, shaking her head gently. It was subtle but he knew. Shutting his eyes, he calmed down but her face dance before him, taunting and haunting him.

He kept them shut, trying to picture where he knew her from in his minds eye. A memory assaulted him; well it couldn't be a memory, those weird clothes, the old castle and expansive gardens made it seem more like a fairytale or Disney movie, but she darted out ahead of him. "Kunzite don't you think this would be the perfect place for our wedding?"

His eyes snapped open, and then blinked the flashing lights bright. Her scent was starting to mingle in with the stale beer. It couldn't be a memory; maybe he was just remembering a movie and replacing her for the actress. Focusing on the lingering scent he closed his eyes again.

This time the landscape changed; new clothes, new era and now a kiss assaulted his senses before she took a step back and asked about their wedding.

His lips tingled with her kiss but he still couldn't believe it was a memory.

?

She watched him from the bar, not even looking at the customers as she served. This was the longest it had taken for him to approach her, in Rome he had asked her father for her hand after walking past her in the street and in China had brought her as a slave after only hearing her name; he always referred to it as the siren's call.

"Come on Kunz, I miss you my love." She whispered.

?

He heard her across the bar though he didn't know how the music was deafening but it was clear in his mind. It was like the key unlocking his mind as memories ripped through his mind with lightning speed.

Every lifetime, every kiss, hug and gentle caress. Her breath, her smile, A sensation he was eager to repeat, her thighs wrapped around him tight, her screams, her sighs, her tears and of course her laugh.

He had made up his mind before his eyes opened again. He approached the bar with a singe goal in mind.

"You're finished." he stated. When she didn't respond he reached over the counter, unlocked the gate and pulled her towards him. She came willingly.

"But I have 2 hours left," she protested weakly. He nodded to another bartender, "This is her resignation."

He kissed her deeply before pulling back, "Psyche," he breathed.

She smiled, "I wondered when you would remember." She grabbed her bag, "Its Mina now."

He offered his arm and she took it. "Would you laugh if I was Cupid?"

Her smile answered him but she nodded, "Yes." They left the club and took in the night life in Vegas.

"Good, I am glad your sense of humour hasn't changed."

She looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"We're getting married. You can find out at the ceremony."

"Now?" She smiled indulgently at him like you would to a child. "You sure?"

"Yes we're in Vegas."

She nudged him gently, "Please tell me Kunzite?"

"You'll laugh." She went to protest and he silenced her, "I know you, don't say you won't because you will."

She pouted "Tell me," her voice reflecting the pout.

By this time they were walking into a boutique bridal store. "Pick one." She grabbed the first one in her size before he guided her to the change room, "You change, and I'll pay."

?

"Robert Luke." She heard him say as she slid the straps up her arms. "Beautiful." He breathed as she walked out gesturing to be zipped up.

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"Robert Luke Kunzite the III." He cringed, waiting for her laughter but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek."

"I love you, my Kunzite. I'm glad that didn't change."

?

**Just a short little thing I wrote to get over writers block and I finally made my sister type it up, (I hate typing, I write everything down and then pay my sister to type it up hence the delays). **

**My favourite Sailor Moon couple is Minako and Kunzite. They are so cute. **

**Dana hopefully will be typing the new chapter of YWOBMH this week so see ya soon **

**MM**


End file.
